In the Darkness
by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: "As a wise man once said, Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light" *Set during Canary wharf,*


**Set during the battle of canary wolf. Ianto's tale of how he got out, his brief encounter of Jack for the first time and seeing the doctor in action. Also slight AU in which, Lisa dies in the battle, not converted. Enjoy.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was a normal day at Torchwood one.

Ianto Jones was in the research department.

After a year working there in utter silence and hiding from everyone.

They finally started to notice him.

Because of Lisa.

It had been 5 months into his employment at Torchwood and Ianto Jones kept himself to himself.

Childhood traumas and death made the young man jumpy and scared.

The only family he had left was his sister.

And he barely spoke to her.

London was a new place to start and Ianto was very isolated.

It took bumping into a beautiful chocolate skinned girl on Tuesday morning in a race to do a million things at once, that brought Ianto out of his shell.

Every day him and Lisa went to a cafe across the road and ate together.

They slowly learned to love each other.

And Ianto was no longer scared.

He still had his moments but Lisa was always there.

He loved her and he wanted to marry her

The day that the cyber men and daleks came was the day Ianto had planned on proposing.

Today was that day

Lisa had just texted Ianto.

_See you at lunch love, meet me by the main stairs x_

He smiled at his phone and went to get his bags. A friend caught his arm.

"You're gonna do it mate aren't you?"

"Yeah Dale, i am..."

"You nervous,"

"Cacking myself,"

"Good luck,"

"I'm gonna need it,"

"You won't Ianto, she loves you,"

"I sure hope so,"

Ianto grinned and made his way to the doors with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Then Bang.

"_Doors sealing, we are under attack, doors sealing, we are under attack, doors sealing, we are under attack."_

Ianto stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Dale.

"What the hell was that Dale?"

"Ianto... get over here now!"

The lead researcher was hoarding people to the back of the room and opening a safe storage cup bored. Except it wasn't just a cup bored. There was a panel in the back that lead to a safe room, even Ianto had never known about it.

Dale could see the panic festering in the 24 year old's eyes.

"Ianto, come over here, we need to get to the safe room, whatever is up there is coming down."

"Lisa..."

"Ianto, No!"

"Lisa!"

Ianto dropped his bag and ran to the doors, he pulled and pulled at them, but they were sealed shut.

"LISA! SHE NEEDS ME!"

"Ianto, she is in another department, they have their own protocols, she will be fine. Just get in the bloody safe room."

Ianto started crying and banging on the window, Dale gave up.

"Can i get a little help here?"

Dr Kenn, lead researcher and in charge of employee well fare was instantly there with a syringe.

"This should keep him out until the worst of it is over, we should be able to ensure Lisa is safely with him by the time he wakes up, she is all he has. Get him in the safe room,"

"Yes sir..."

Ianto lost consciousness mumbling Lisa's name, they dragged him to the back of the room and dumped him on the floor.

They heard screams and metallic voices echoing the halls.

"Delete, delete,"

They knew they were fucked.

Though Dr Kenn was hoping that because Ianto was asleep they would just assume that he was already dead and leave him alone.

They did just that.

And it was carnage.

The next thing that Ianto knew, his eyes opened a tiny bit and it was horrifying.

The entire research team was dead around Ianto, and the area was silent. Dale was lying across Ianto protecting him still.

His dead was smashed in and bloody, Ianto couldn't hold on anymore, the tears spilled freely down his face.

_Oh shit... what the hell do i do? Oh... Lisa!?_

Ianto stood up, his head was spinning. All his friends were dead, what about everyone else, Ianto ran.

He ran from the room.

He ran through the door.

He ran down the corridor.

He ran up the stairs.

He was on Lisa's department's level.

"LISA?"

"LISA WHERE ARE YOU?"

A man in a coat ran past, he heard Ianto's calls.

"Hey, you?"

Ianto had collapsed onto the floor.

If he was ever going to calm down the young man had to control his thoughts.

They were too confused and jumbled.

Dale and Dr Kenn,

Ianto had folded in on himself.

Every dark day he had ever lived through replayed in his head.

The doctor had about 10 men behind him, he told them to keep moving and wait for him in the main control room, he had to make sure this young man was okay.

He may hate Torchwood at the moment but this man was no older than 24 and looked like he was going insane.

The doctor may have been many things, but inhumane was not one of them.

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

The doctor knelt down and touched Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto recoiled and relived some memory. He shouted out for Lisa, for anyone.

The doctor gathered Ianto in his arms and held him.

"Hey, what's your name, where did you come from?"

"I...Ianto Jones... please help me,"

"What can i do for you Ianto Jones?"

"My girlfriend, she was upstairs, I need to find her... i was in research when the alarms sounded, i tried to get out to save her..."

Ianto started gasping for breath.

"It's okay Ianto, listen to me, everyone on the upper levels... they died, I am so sorry, i am so so sorry,"

"No... You're lying, no please..."

Ianto looked up at the mystery man who was holding him, his eyes glazed with fresh tears.

"Ianto, i am so sorry, but your girlfriend is dead, and you need to get out,"

"No, i can't... who are you, WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?"

"My name is the doctor, and i am here to help... Ianto listen to me, you need to leave here, there are less than 20 survivors from Torchwood one, this is all going to end soon, you just need to get out before they find you."

"I should have been up here fighting, not half dead down there, by head is swimming... i need Lisa, where is she?"

A man with blond hair rounded the corner, calling to the doctor.

"Doctor! We have to do this now, Rose is ready and so are we!"

"I AM COMING JAKE! JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!"

The doctor waved Jake away and took Ianto's face in his hands.

"Listen to me Ianto Jones you amazing man, you are so brave, i saw into your past, and you are brilliant. I have never met anyone who wasn't important before and you are no exception. Your whole world came down today... but i want to help you, i will come back Ianto, just hide for me. Just down there, a cup bored and i want you to hide, i will come and get you when this is all over."

Ianto nodded and stood up, he ran and locked himself into a storage cupboard. He waited for the doctor to come and get him.

But the doctor never came.

*The reason the doctor left was not because he didn't want to, Rose got sucked away and Ianto Jones slipped his mind, completely understandable of course, but horrifying for the young Welshman.*

Ianto waited what felt like days.

Hugging his knees to his chest and hugging away the pain of losing Lisa. He was still sure she must be out there.

Eventually Ianto unlocked the door to find men in white suits walking about. None of them seemed to notice him, so he slipped out and ran down the hall.

His 3 piece suit was covered in dust and blood, whose it was, Ianto was not sure.

He needed to get out of here, but at every turn, he saw dead bodies. At every single one Ianto felt his heart break a little more.

Dale...

Tiffi

John

Helen

Lois

Ricky

Dean

Lisa...

Ianto did a double take.

Lisa

"No... no, not her please..."

She was half converted on the floor, blood seeping from the deep wounds lining the metal.

Jones brought his hands to her face and let the tears flow freely. There were no men on this hall.

"SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

Ianto was alone, or so he thought.

A man wearing a leather coat.

A man who had a pass saying he was a doctor.

"Oi! Jack! We got a live one!"

Another man in a army coat rounded the corner with a frown planted on his face.

"How many is that Owen?"

"13 survivors now, 13 accounted for... looks like this one has found someone who he knew,"

"Don't talk like he isn't here Owen, the poor kid has had his whole world ripped from him, what he needs is a physical, something to eat and a good nap,"

"On it..."

Ianto was oblivious to the men next to him, all he could think was...

_Lisa... she's gone, she re-built my life and now she is gone, what the hell am i going to do._

And the shock began.

Ianto Jones wouldn't talk or focus on anything for 2 weeks.

"Hello, My name is Doctor Owen Harper, this is my boss Captain Jack Harkness, what's your name?"

No reply, Owen looked up at Jack.

"How long have you been here?"

Nothing.

"Can you tell me who you are?"

Nada.

"Are you hurt?"

Nope.

"Is there anyone we can call to help you?"

Owen gave up trying.

"I would say that the kid has a strong case of PTSD, his pulse is... very weak, he isn't seeing or hearing us. I would go as far to assume that he is reliving the events of the past 2 days again, in his head, possibly going back further. We need to know who he is Jack, maybe that will give us some insight,"

"We first have to deal with the issue that he is clinging to a dead half converted woman, some kind of death grip..."

"Poor kid,"

"Okay, have you heard from Tosh?"

"Yeah she said that she could get all the cyber man equipment out by the end of the week,"

"Good, let's focus on the kid, need to do some tests on him,"

Ianto stared into nothingness, he wished he had died, nothing could be worse than the fierce loneliness he felt now.

He felt hands on his body, trying to prise him away from Lisa, he no longer cared whose hands they were, or where they were taking him, anywhere was better.

Ianto was in a very bright tent. It was a piercing white with red crosses at points around him.

Ianto was terrified,

Where was he

Who were the people around him?

Where was Lisa?

A man was in front of him with a torch shining into his eyes. It was too bright.

Ianto mustered all the strength he could and pushed the doctor away.

Jack was behind Owen and watched their encounter.

"Hey mate, remember us, Dr Owen and Jack Harkness, you have been pretty absent for the past few hours, are you up to talking?"

Owen reached out to touch Ianto's shoulder but Ianto flinched and started to thrash about. He said nothing, but fought fast and punched hard.

"Hey! Shh it's okay, Kid, hey calm down! Jack?!"

"Owen, sedate him!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"They ran out of sedative about an hour ago!"

"How is that possible?"

"Shut up and help me calm him down!"

Jack moved forward and whispered soothing things to his unnamed patient until Ianto had stopped thrashing and began once again staring into nothing.

Someone brought another survivor into the tent.

Someone who knew Ianto.

"Ianto?"

The young man with jet black hair and a deep cut down the side of his face sat in front of Ianto.

Owen and Jack looked at each other. Owen spoke up.

"You know this man?"

"He worked in the research team, wouldn't have been in the main battle, but the metal men raided his floor, he would have seen a lot of blood shed... He's only 24.."

"And he is?"

"Ianto Jones..."

"Next of kin?"

"Lisa was his girl friend, he was gonna propose... where is she?"

Owen looked at Jack again...

"The girl in the hall?"

"Must have been... Owen try and get him to respond, you kid, what's your name and what was your role in the battle?"

"My name is Luke, Luke Smith, aged 32, i worked in weaponry, designing and developing... Me and Ianto were good friends,"

"Does he have any family?"

"A sister, who is married with young kids, but apart from that, none that we know of, his file is very sparse about that."

"What do we do with him?"

"He wont talk to you,"

Jack looked shocked as the man stood up a little shakily to face him.

"And how can you be sure of that?"

"Because i have been working with Ianto for a year and i have seen him do this before."

"Do what?"

"Shut down, Ianto has a... reaction or something, however you want to put it. Childhood trauma... or something, we don't really know that much, but whenever Ianto is scared to the point of re-living events he can shut down... close his brain off, and just focus on blocking out the memories."

"When has he done this before?"

"I have only seen it once, we were on a mission and Ianto was there because we needed someone with his level of knowledge on whatever our mission was? I don't remember now, anyway, suddenly these guys came out of nowhere with guns, they took Ianto and beat him up. The first time he ever did field work and the last time."

"What happened?"

"He froze, didn't react when the beat the crap out of him, when we got to him, he was black and blue all over... but never once did he complain, or tell us, terrifying..."

"Wow... how did he get out of his state?"

"Lisa..."

"What?"

"She was the only person i have ever known to calm down Ianto after his states... she was the best thing that ever happened to him,"

"Could you try and talk him out of it?"

"I can try..."

Owen piped up.

"Uhhh, shouldn't you be getting that cut checked out?"

"It's fine, Ianto comes first, i am old enough to understand this, Ianto is 24... he shouldn't be in this job,"

"Do you want me to patch it up while you talk to Ianto?"

"Go for it mate.. one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"How many survivors are there?"

"Including you... 14,"

"Out of 800... shit..."

"Yeah,"

"Okay, i will talk to Ianto, knock yourself out with my face,"

"On it,"

Luke crouched down in front of Ianto.

"Hey Ianto, it's me... Luke, remember? We worked together, with Lisa?"

Ianto looked up at the word Lisa, but saw it wasn't her and continued to stare at Luke.

"Yeah, Lisa, Ianto stay looking at me, hear me mate. Do you remember last month? When me you Lisa and Dale all went to the pub for Dale's 30th? We won the pub quiz and you sang hey there Delilah for karaoke!"

Ianto stared.

"You were so good that we got a few free rounds of drinks. We all got so drunk that when we got back to your flat we played strip poker?"

Luke smiled at the memory, Ianto and Lisa were the youngest that night, it was one of the fondest memories he had of the young man.

Luke winced a little as Owen applied cream.

"You remember the day that Lisa was sick and you had no one to eat lunch with, we went down to the cafe and ate together, that was the first time we ever hung out just the two of us, you thanked me over and over, then told me about yourself... remember your mum Ianto?"

Ianto found his hands laced with Luke's, the contact registered with Ianto and he looked into Luke's eyes.

"Ianto can you hear me?"

Ianto nodded ever so slightly.

Jack breathed out heavily.

"You did it Luke, good job,"

"He needs to get home,"

"Not yet, he needs to be in hospital,"

"He is fine, he has no broken bones..."

"No... a mental hospital, whatever happened in his past coupled with this is having some effect on him, we need to address this,"

"Well where will take him in?"

"I have contacts with providence park, they are a psychiatric hospital in Wales, it would do him good to get back to his home if what you tell us is true?"

"Yeah, he is from Wales, Cardiff,"

"There we go then, he can go there for a while,"

"What about afterwards? What do we do now?"

"I don't know, he will sort it out..."

Owen glanced away from Luke to Jack,

"Owen we need to get back to work, Tosh is coming in with Suzie in about an hour, we need to hussle,"

Luke stood up again, not moving his hands from Ianto's.

"You're leaving?"

"Our work is done for the moment, we were sent to find any survivors, question them and help them if we could. We have done all that now and we need to leave,"

"What about Ianto?"

"Like Owen said, he will be at Providence by morning, after that he is not our responsibility..."

"Your Torchwood 3,"

"We are nothing to do with Torchwood one, i severed all Ties years ago,"

"Then why are you here?"

"We may hate them, but we are the same organisation and we help our Own!"

"Boy, hypocrite much, Ianto is one of your bloody own,"

"And there are many more that need help because of everything that has happened over the past two days, we cannot help them all, we have done everything we can for your friend, our job is done,"

Luke stared at him for awhile, then got back down in front of Ianto.

"He is 24 years old,"

"It was his choice, not ours,"

"You have no heart Jack Harkness,"

"I have been told that many times before, it's not news kid,"

"Your heartless, and sick and just go back to Cardiff and work with your stupid team..."

Luke stood up a final time and stared Jack dead in the eyes.

"You may only have 4 people in your stupid little torchwood 3, but there were over 800 here, out of 800 only 14 walked out alive. Ianto will never be the same again, many are hurt and you expect us to take care of ourselves. Your words Cap'in 'We take care of our own', no, you don't, you pretend like you do because it makes you feel better. Why don't you and the doctor go back to Wales and get on with whatever the hell you do in the bleakest country ever lived in, i will stay here and do the real work, Captain... you sicken me..."

Jack looked hurt but nodded, Owen stood and handed a few pain killers and a bandage to Luke.

"Take these and change your dressing in a weeks time, if you notice any swelling or puss either call me on this number and i will take a look or go to your normal doctor, The pills will help. Remember to eat plenty because your sustenance levels are quite low and get some rest. Good luck."

Luke nodded and took the supplies away from Owen. The duo left Luke with Ianto.

It took 2 days to get Ianto settled into providence.

2 weeks for Ianto to start talking again.

6 months for him to except Lisa's and everyone else's deaths.

9 months for him to be able to look after himself.

One year to leave the hospital

1 year 35 days to decide that he could never work anywhere but torchwood.

1 year 2 months to get a job at Torchwood 3

1 year 3 months to notice that Owen and Jack didn't remember him from the battle.

That happened after a year working at Torchwood. Ianto and Jack were now lovers of some sort.

They were in bed together, shortly after the ghost maker (from out of the rain, s2) just laying in each other's company when Jack piped up.

"We never really talk about canary Wolf Ianto,"

"I know,"

"Why not?"

"Because it was one of the worst experiences of my life, and i met your doctor,"

Jack sat up,

"Really?"

"Yeah... he promised me he would come back and save me... he didn't,"

"Ianto..."

"No, it's fine, from what i remember... i mean i was pretty out of it at this point, i was lying on a hall floor... i had been in a frenzy to find my girlfriend and it all got too much, i lay down then felt hands on me, the doctor told me that they were going to stop it, and that i should hide in the cup bored until he came to get me, i was in there for a whole day, no one came. When i left, i found my girlfriend..."

"Was she alive?"

"No... half converted and very, very dead,"

"Oh Ianto..."

"You still don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You were there, the day after the battle, finding the survivors,"

"Yeah?"

"You met me,"

Jack's face radiated confusion, then after a moment, realisation flooded through it.

"Ianto Jones, the boy we found grasping a corpse, didn't talk for the whole time we were with him... your friend,"

"Luke,"

"Gave me a earful for not having a heart..."

"I remember,"

"You were completely out of it,"

"You sent me to providence,"

"In the hospital... you told the woman you knew of it... how long were you there?"

"A year,"

"Why did you come to work for Torchwood again?"

"I knew i could belong nowhere else, and i wanted to meet the men who essentially saved my life,"

"I cannot believe we never knew it was you..."

"You said yourself that day, i was not your responsibility, you had a duty back here,"

"Seems like forever ago..."

"Lifetimes..."

"A life time with me eh?"

"Oh yes... sounds wonderful, but i am broken Jack and i don't think i will ever really mend..."

"I am broken too Ianto, a million ways back to front, let me help you the way you have always helped me,"

"Part of my Job sir..."

And they fell back into bed, embraced tightly, not willing to let go.

They had met in each other's darkest times, only to bring hope.

As a very wise man once said, Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.

**This took me three days to write, you silly plums.**

**I don't like to beg for reviews *begs***

**No but seriously, i hope you liked it, and drop a comment if you think it is worth it,**


End file.
